


Disarmed

by pleasant_grendel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicia Hardy crossed Harry Osborn's path once. Hopefully, the second time around he'll be more lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe in which Harry went to high school in the U.S. (that's the first part of this fic). Also his memory is based of a story in The Amazing Spider-man Extra #3 called "Nice Things". This ficlet is dedicated to tumblr user gatsbees who loves this ship.  
> Thanks for reading

Harry heard the clambering of the bat hitting against metal in the back of his head as he saw a hooded figure dressed all in black work to pick the lock on his bike. In an instant Harry was brought back to the moment of failure and despair from his childhood that he had tried so hard to forget. _Not again._

“Hey!” Harry called out to the figure. As he began to cautiously make his approach, the thief lifted her hood to reveal a Cheshire grin and kohl rimmed eyes peaking from under long black hair. Harry stood completely disarmed, unable to move any closer. She continued her picking, popping open the lock and climbing on the bike. Harry opened his mouth, hoping that something, anything, would come out, but he remained silent. The girl winked at him before pulling her hood back over her head and riding off. He watched her race down the street and disappear around the corner.

_Fuck._

 ***

“What's your name?”  
The young woman at the end of the table looked up and met his gaze. In the room full of aging corporate suits, her entirely black outfit turned her into a living shadow, but instead of glancing over it Harry felt drawn to her.

“Felicia.” Although she seemed uneasy overall, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that betrayed her angelic face.

Harry informed the board of their place beneath Felicia and watched them all seethe with anger knowing that someone younger, and more than likely than not, less experienced than themselves would hold more power. Felicia gave Harry a shy smile, not breaking eye contact, as she twirled a pen between her fingers. As the meeting adjourned, Harry called after Felicia.

“Yes, Mr. Osborn?”  
“I remember you. You stole my bike.”  
Felicia paused for a moment before laughing lightly. Harry bit his lip, trying desperately to maintain his image of ferocity.  
“If I remember correctly, Mr. Osborn,” She took a step closer to him, brushing a piece of hair behind her hair. “You let me take your bike.”  
“Oh? Is that so?”  
“Yes.” Felicia held her notepad close to her chest and smiled only a little less deviously than she did several years ago. Harry smirked, slipping his hands into his pockets casually.  
“Call me Harry.”

 


End file.
